


Have You Met Dr. Jones?

by bayoublackjack



Series: Stars & Stripes Forever [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Battle of New York (Marvel), Crossover Pairings, F/M, Marvel Universe, POV Steve Rogers, Torchwood References, UNIT (Doctor Who) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Battle of New York, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. find themselves forced to work with the members of UNIT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Met Dr. Jones?

The Battle of New York changed everything.  Alien invasions were nothing new.  Everyone remembered the attack on 10 Downing Street in 2006 and the invasion of the Daleks and Cybermen a year later.  Even the 456 Incident, which had brought to light the worst in both aliens and humans alike, was fresh in the minds of the entire world.  Nonetheless, the World Security Council was none too pleased about Nick Fury going against their wishes and S.H.I.E.L.D. was officially on notice.

Steve Rogers stood alert in the conference room at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in Washington D.C. as Director Fury’s second in command, Agent Maria Hill, filled him, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton in on the repercussions of Fury’s decision to intercept the nuclear missile launched at Manhattan.

“So we’re being taken over?” Steve asked.

“More like invaded,” Natasha retorted.

“Officially, it’s a collaboration,” Maria answered diplomatically.

Steve frowned.  He wasn’t a fan of those types of answers because they usually meant something more sinister was at work.  “And unofficially?”

“Fury pissed off the WSC so they decided to bring in a ringer,” Natasha replied.

“Ringer?”

“UNIT,” Clint supplied.  As always, Barton had kept a silent, watchful eye over the room.  Steve had nearly forgotten that he was even present until he spoke.

Steve stared at him.  “Which unit?”

“Not _a_ unit,” Clint clarified.  “ _The_ UNIT.” 

“UNIT?  Am I supposed to know what that means?” Steve asked in confusion.

“Unified Intelligence Taskforce,” Maria explained.  “Formerly known as the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce.”

Steve shook his head.  “Is that good or bad?”

“Good for the WSC, but bad for S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Natasha said.  “UNIT is full of hardcore military types willing and able to jump as high as the WSC asks them to.”

“Such kind words,” a female voice retorted from the doorway.  Steve looked up and saw a middle-aged blond woman dressed in a trench coat followed closely behind by a flustered looking brunette in a scarf.  “You’re everything your file said and more, Agent Romanoff.”

Natasha eyed the woman distrustfully, but didn’t respond.

“I was told I’d be meeting with Director Fury,” the woman said, glancing from face to face.

Maria straightened her spine.  “Director Fury has been detained.”

“I see,” the blonde responded with an amused smile.  “Is that code for going over someone’s head?”

“Probably,” Clint retorted.

“It’s to be expected.”  The woman shrugged.  “But until he succeeds in severing our ties, perhaps we should get down to the task at hand.  I believe introductions are in order,” she addressed the group.  “Kate Stewart, Head of Scientific Research at UNIT.”

“Scientific research?” Steve questioned.  “I thought UNIT was military.”

“Science leads,” Kate replied.  “At least it has since I’ve taken the reins.”

“Are we expected to throw test tubes at the enemy?”  Clint asked.  “Because we already have plenty of scientists on staff.”

“I’d think a S.W.O.R.D. would be more effective,” Kate countered knowingly, earning a suspicious glance from Agent Hill.  “Yes, we know all about Agent Brand and that _venture_ of yours,” she said to Maria directly.  “But if it’s muscle you want…”  She glanced at her assistant.  “Osgood.”

Osgood lifted a walkie talkie to her lips.  “Greyhound Leader to Greyhound Three, move forward.”  No sooner than the words left her mouth, the room was filled with a group of soldiers dressed in head to toe black body armor.

“Greyhound Six,” Kate addressed the group without looking back.

“Ma’am.”  A woman stepped forward from the crowd.  She was dressed like a soldier, but there as definitely something different about her.

“Dr. Martha Jones, our chief Medical Officer,” Kate introduced the woman.

Martha gave a curt nod to each of them individually, but Steve couldn’t help noticing that she studied him a bit longer than the others.

“Dr. Jones here,” Kate continued.  “Will be administering your evaluations.”

Steve’s brow shot up.  “Evaluations?” he questioned.

“Standard UNIT procedure,” Martha chimed in.  “All personnel must undergo a complete medical and psychological assessment before being granted clearance to work in the field.”

Maria nodded.  “Director Fury has agreed to be compliant on the basis that all records remain with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Understood,” Kate replied.  “Then I’ll leave you in Dr. Jones’ capable hands.”  With that, she turned and motioned for the soldiers to move out.  They filed out in an orderly fashion, just as quickly as they came in.  Kate followed them silently, except for a quick reminder to her assistant to use her inhaler.

“Dr. Jones,” Maria turned her attention to Martha.  “You have S.H.I.E.L.D.’s full cooperation.  Do you require anything else?”

Martha looked significantly more relaxed once she was alone with the four of them.  “Just full access to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s medical facilities and a volunteer to go first.”

“I’ll send in Streiten and Goodman to acquaint you with the facility,” Maria replied.  “As for volunteers…”

“I volunteer,” Steve said stepping forward.  “I’m no stranger to medical examinations, ma’am.  And as team leader, I have no problem being the first to bite the bullet.”

Martha broke into a smile that was slightly disarming to Steve.  “No bullet biting necessary, Captain Rogers,” she joked.  “There will, however, be needles.”


End file.
